Sensations GreeceXJapan
by HakuXNeji
Summary: Pure smut I made for my 18th birthday! :D Enjoy!


A small birthday gift to myself!! //3//

Pure smut of one of my favorite pairings, HeraclesXKiku! O///O Watch out... Kiku isn't totally himself right now... *giggle snort* =///=

Thank you to all that said Happy Birthday to me and gave me gifts! You guys are soooo awesome!!! I love you all~!!! *big hugs and kisses to you all*

"Ahhh... ahh..."

Such sensations were running through my body as he nipped at my collar bone and neck. I could feel his fingers treading down my stomach, those warm fingers down my slippery body, eagerly reaching for growing manhood. I felt as if I was overheating, the body already coated in sweat. As he touched and teased my shaft, a tremble went down my spine. His hands were miracle workers. Each touch made my body limp and my libido raise. I felt as is I was melting from his actions, his wet tongue still pressed against my tender skin. His hand went lower down, probing at my entrance. I lifted my hips a little with the little strength I had for him to get an easier time getting in.

"Hera-chan... please..."

He was teasing it with those slender fingers, me jerking my hips for me to get it in and my muscles bunch. I needed it more than ever now. I wanted to smell the sex that will linger in the air with our drenched bodies in heated pleasure. He said he didn't want to hurt me earlier, but I wanted to feel the pain. The pure sensation of him inside me. I longed for it.

"Here. I don't want to hurt you..."

Again he says it with that concerted voice of his. I felt safe under his touch. I knew he really cared. I had my eyes glued shut, so I didn't notice that he made his way down to my lower region. He lifted my hips up high, making my legs wrap around the back of his neck and back. He brought my entrance to his mouth, where that tongue of his licking and once more teasing it. My eyes shot open from the sudden sensation, feeling tears for in the corner of my eyes. It was so wonderful. The feeling was overwhelming. I brought one of hands to my mouth, biting my thumb slightly to muffle my moans as much as possible.

"Ah! Ah- ahhh...mmmhh..."

This sensation... I've never felt anything like this before. So full of lust and pain. His thumbs it open, that wet muscle pushing deeper inside me. I gasped, soaking in more of the heated pleasure, my eyes once more shut. It was easier it keep them closed.

When he was pleased from what he had done, he set me down and pulled me up by my hips. I was straddling on his waist now, my legs now wrapped against his lower back. We went into a heated kiss, tasting myself in the process. Our teeth hit and our tongues wrestled, while my hips twitched against his cock. It was hard to hold back what I really wanted from him. Our lips parted, a string of saliva trailing and breaking, it dribbling down my chin. I licked off the savory substance, while he lifted me by the hips once more, now finally about to enter my tight entrance. I could feel the pre-cum lubricating my slightly, hips jerking slightly into me. More shivers ran down my spine as I placed my hands on his soaked chest, rubbing his hardened nipples slightly.

"Kiku... ahhh..."

He hissed in pleasure as he plunged into me, only about half way in. The sensation... even better than the ones before. I didn't hold back. My voice became horse as I screamed his name in ecstasy, my nails digging into his flesh. I pushed myself down, making the rest of his shaft go into me, my body becoming limp in my hands gripping my hips. I heard him whisper my name slightly as he fully entered, his bangs sticking to his forehead with his mouth partly open. His green eyes glowed with his flustered checks. He looked beautiful. He arched his hips up in a smooth movement, feeling the pain runs up my back and back down. He went slowly inside me, feeling every trust soak into me. I wanted more from him for my body ached for more and more. I pushed my hips down as went deeper into me, feeling him hit my sensitive bundle of skin.

" Heracles... more... and want- ineed/i more...please..."

I felt his heavy breaths against my heated skin, his hands grasping tightly. He lifted me up high, almost completely out of him, until he slammed his manhood back onto him, his hips trusting upward also. My back arched in pain, his name again screamed into the thick air. I released my hands from his back and placed them on the floor behind me, now ridding his cock in swift movements.

"Yes! More... more..."

My body was no longer under my own control, but only driven by the swaying of my hips. I forced myself harder onto him, hearing my moan my name. What if someone found out about this? Goodly little Japan having passionate and hard sex? It was unthinkable of the others, thinking that I would never do this in my life. But it felt so good... I was a slave to his trusts and movements now. I didn't care if others looked down to me if they did find out. I needed it more than any other thing in the world right now.

"I-I still need more... p-please..."

Need. That word keep repeating in my mind and always escaped my lips. I saw a small smiled form on his lips as he removed himself from me, and flip me over onto my stomach. Again with those marvelous hands gripping my sides, he lifted me up till I was on knees, my face berried in the sheets below me. He entered me once more, but this time with more force, my back immediately arching.

"Hera-chan!! Ahhhh!!!"

I cried out as hard as I could, my hands gripping the bed. I slowed my breathing, not wanting to scream out to loud for it felt as if someone was watching and hearing every small gasp and moan that escaped my lips. But I couldn't hold it back. I keep screaming his name, while every delicious trust was delivered to me. The smell. The smell of raw sex was heavy in the air. It was delicious. My breath now came in gasps, while my lower body felt as if was on fire. I was going to reach my limit soon, but I wanted it continue as long as possible. I shut my eyes tight, feeling tears running down my reddened checks. I felt one of his hands make it's way down to my now swollen cock in need of release. He pumped it roughly, my whole body shaking and trembling. I shuddered as he pressed mt thumb hard against the slit, pre-cum running down his fingers.

"Ahhh! H-Hera-chan!!!"

I released my seed, it splashing onto his hand and it spilling onto the sheets below us. He pounded harder into me, as I felt my muscles clench harder around his manhood. I turned my head slightly to meet my eyes with his. He was gasping as well as I saw him lick and suck the substance off his fingers, seeing it mix and string with his saliva. That sight made me want to cum again. It was delicious to stare at. He placed the hand back onto hips, now hitting my prostate again and again, the bed rocking with our movements. This sensation was driving me crazy. I rocked hips harder against him, knowing that he was reaching his climax as well. His moans ringed through my ears, with my name on his lips.

"Ahh.... mhh...ahhh! K-Kiku!!"

He came explosively into me, my back again arching painfully. His hot seed coated my insides, feeling his legs tremble against mine. He pulled himself out of me, him falling onto the pillows behind him. I collapsed to the bed, trying to get some kind of air into his tired lungs. I tired sitting up, but the pain in my lower body hurt so much all I could do is crawl to the man behind me. He breathing was also horse, seeing him lick his dry lips. I kissed them softly before laying my head upon his chest. His heart pounded against his chest as did mine, like a duet of love.

"S' agapo..."

That's all he could say...

"Watashi mo aishite imasu..."

And that's all I could say...

All the sensations we felt together are all one... and no one can stop them....

O///O The end... //3//


End file.
